Hospitals, kisses, and samuari swords
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: So, the first time I wake up and see you, you punch me unconscious. The second time, you kiss me…Answer me truthfully: Is the next time going to involve samurai swords?"


_Author's notes_

_Sooo...I'm kinda...iffy about this story...I found it in an old folder and decided to fix it up and post it...It's not my best work, but it's better than some of the studd I've written, so I figured "What the hell?" and posted it...obviously...lol..._

_Warning: Shohen-ai (Boy love, my friends, boy love)_

_Disclamor: You know what? It depresses me every time I have to say "I'm not the creator/owner of Naruto" so I'm not going to say it! _

_Author: Obsessive_

_Dedicated to: __the-beginning-of-the-end'__, because not only is she a kick-ass writer, but she also dedicates stuff to me, which I find amazing!! Seriously, she rocks! And to __miserygirl__, cause she's sooo sweet and a wonderful reviewer!_

* * *

Naruto stormed into the hospital. Last night, his best friend and secret crush, who had run away almost a year before, had been found outside the hospital in a pool of blood, with three stab wounds. He had immediately been admitted, but Sakura, a mutual friend and medical student working there, hadn't thought to tell him until that morning.

Saying he was pissed was an understatement; after chewing her out for her thoughtlessness, he had run out of the house, not even grabbing a jacket or shoes in his haste. He had run all the way to the hospital in slippers and blue pajama pants, nothing else, by the time he reached the information desk he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. The nurse working the front desk looked up, and immediately blushed a dark crimson at the sexy sight in front of her.

"I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha. Which room is he in?" He asked, speaking quickly.

"Um…Well…Sir, I'm not sure you can see him-"

"Do I look like I care?!" He yelled, startling the nurse and the people in the room. "Dammit! Tell me where he is, NOW!" He accentuated his statement by slamming his hands on the counter, making the girl flinch. By now, her features were laced with fear.

Looking down and rifling through some papers, she managed to stammer "R-Room forty s-seven…" Naruto barely heard the seven before running to the stairs.

While he was running, he thought about him. Sasuke. He was always thinking about him, even before the boy had run away. He had liked-maybe even loved-him for years, but had always put telling him off, saying "Maybe another time", until one day he woke up and found the other had left. He didn't tell anyone, didn't leave a note, didn't take anything; he just walked out his front door and out of the city. Everyday since then Naruto had combed through the news, looking for anything that sounded like him, but never, never, had he thought that something like this would happen.

By the time he reached his floor and stood in front of his room, the anger that had been burning in him had cooled slightly. However, when he opened the door and saw the smaller brunette man, lying there on the bed, sleeping and looking amazingly peaceful, it returned full-force. He walked over to him, and leaned over the other, taking in the circles under his eyes, and bruises on his neck.

Carefully, he rubbed his hand over Sasuke's cheek. He almost smiled when he leaned into his hand and purred. However, he had a plan, so instead of continuing, he said "Sasuke? Wake up, baby." And gently shook him.

A few seconds later, pale eye-lids slowly opened. The brunette blinked, twice, before finding the blonde. "Naruto? What-"

Then Naruto leaned back, raised his arm, and punched Sasuke. The impact, combined with the drugs in his system, instantly knocked him out. Naruto looked down at him pensively. He pushed the hair off of Sasuke's face and ran his fingers over his smooth skin, being extra careful around the bruises.

The blonde stared at his brunette friend for some time before Sasuke woke up. When he did, he blinked blearily for a few seconds before looking up at Naruto. His face remained blank, but his eyes held something like fear. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Naruto was on him, literally.

The kiss was awkward at first, with neither of them being sure about continuing, but eventually they snapped, and began moving their lips together with a fierce intensity. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Naruto swept his tongue over Sasuke's lips, and the other gave in to his silent plea and opened his mouth, letting Naruto explore to his hearts content. They continued until a moan of pleasure from Sasuke snapped Naruto out of his happiness-induced trance, and he slowly ended the kiss and pulled back.

He tilted his head so that their foreheads were touching, their breath mingling, and he smiled when he saw the blush that graced Sasuke's face. His wide black eyes gazed straight into Naruto's, and it felt like he was drowning in them. After a minute or so, Sasuke spoke.

"So, the first time I wake up and see you, you punch me unconscious. The second time, you kiss me…"

"Yeah, and…" Naruto trailed off, looking expectant.

"Answer me truthfully: Is the next time going to involve samurai swords?" He asked, only half-joking.

Naruto stared at him for awhile, looking thoughtful, before replying. "I dunno, do they sell swords in hospitals?"

* * *

_To any of you who are reading Bound or Baby Steps, I want to let you know that this is the last thing I'll be posting for a week or so, because my best friend is flying up to visit!! So I'm sorry that you'll have to keep waiting, but I just couldn't get myself to write anymore for those stories..._

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated and loved!!_


End file.
